


Give Me A Thousand Lives (I'll Die For You In A Day)

by BLSucker101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, demon!Eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLSucker101/pseuds/BLSucker101
Summary: After impulsively (and quite stupidly I might add) trying to distract or maybe kill the Titan headed our way, I was saved by a stranger. Later after that, I realized the world is not that simple after all. Titans what? Humans who?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be written in in first person POV because I really suck at Third Person POV because I feel impersonal, I can't really feel the characters I'm portraying. Now, if you've been there when I first posted Attack on Pirate you would know it's no longer posted here nor any sites there is, because I felt lost writing that story in a third person pov. Now though is a different matter. I'm writing this from Levi's Point of view and will occasionally change when I see fit. I'm posting this now because I'm bored out of my mind and will fix later for any errors (it's not proofread you might find eewies along the way).
> 
> I may or may not also succeed at portraying Levi, I suck I know. So I'll probably add OOCness at the eewies but whatever, hahhaha...
> 
> (*whispers* also, Eren is a little shit but don't tell him that.)

It’s the 57th expedition outside the walls and after 6 months of preparing, we’re finally going out now.

“Raise the gates!”

I kicked my horse into full gallop and leading the soldiers beside Erwin Smith, the commander. He looked at me and I nod, keeping the formation as it is. It’ll be hard when the Titans appeared if we’re in a terrible formation and as it is, the diamond shape is our best option.

We continued our trek further outside, the gates closing behind us with an ominous clang and maybe it’s just me but I have a feeling some – or most of us will not be entering that gate ever again.

 

**[0o0]**

_Approximately 1 month and a half later. . ._

 

Maybe the feeling I got when we stepped outside the walls that first time is finally coming true. And for the first time, I don’t want myself to be right of my suspicion…

“Levi, what are the statistics?” Erwin said hurriedly while checking for his gears and I thought briefly of Erwin just nicely worded casualty or dead toll but decided to get it out of my head.

My hatred of the man is useless right now and it won’t help our case.

“There’re two carts full and we’re down almost in half, the supplies are gradually depleting and it’ll surely do us good if we start going back ASAP.” Came my reply, pertaining for the dead bodies we had managed to salvage to return back to their families.

Erwin nods while fastening his 3DMG back into its place. He surveyed the remaining soldiers sporting different levels of injury from the many encounters with Titans and quickly formed a plan.

He had quickly briefed the depressed soldiers who seems to have not understood anything but I know better; they’ll do anything to ensure their survival in this God-forsaken place, if there really is that kind of being so powerful but decided to leave us be to our greatest enemy. And I’m sure I’ll be just like them when in terms of mind issues but I have far too many experiences now and lost far too many people I loved that it became a chore for me to do; to feel sympathy for them even if I really don’t.

The remaining soldiers mounted their designated horses now and I did the same, looking at everyone just like Erwin does. Face far too impassive to be normal but that really became a part of my person and the people know me by that emotion.

We started our trek back inside the walls.

The way we’re going right now, I venture we’ll be back inside in a day and a half time, plenty of time for everything to happen if you ask me. And I’m not entirely wrong and I don’t know what to think of that.

The rest of our remaining (some are heavily injured but still alive, I guess that is still a win) soldiers continue on and we’re not met by any Titans along the way and I think that really lifts some weight off the remaining soldiers, but not really entirely.They’re still haywire from the past encounters of them and bodies still rigid, expecting for a fight that would surely come, to be completely not relaxed.

The calm before the storm continued on until we’re halfway through the gates. The Titan was first started at my left corner, very far from our current position. Everyone saw it and went entirely tense and wide-eyed, looking at Erwin’s back waiting for some instruction.

The commander is heavily injured, too. Blood soaks through his dirty clothes and into his flapping cloak, the obvious source is from a Titan’s bite from his side. Not entirely life-threatening but not also something to be eases about. I know Erwin is just faking to be alright even when I saw him writhing in pain when he thinks no one is looking.

I almost felt bad for him, almost. But when I remembered what he did years ago, I can feel the psycho in me sickly laughing to his pain, wishing it could do more pain than that.

I’m also injured, but can still more just fine to fight that Titan. And so is that what I did, not thinking that later on I’ll be cursing myself for that idiotic action but also thanking myself for that.

The soldiers showed varied levels of shock; some are openly gaping at me with horror evident on their faces while some are showing shock, yes, but with relief just below the surface, not really caring to at least cover it.

_Those bastards._

Before I completely turned my back, I saw Erwin’s widened eyes staring at me but not saying anything to argue. I sometimes curse myself with this idiotic impulse to do something heroic and maybe that’s the deciding blow why I became a soldier but there are also some experiences in my past made me like this.

I parted from the rest of the group and they continued on without looking back. Some of them did but after a while, they looked ahead and I’m sure they don’t want to see the Humanity’s strongest die today after losing their comrades not a few days after.

I could not care less for their opinions really.

I headed straight to the Titan’s direction fully expecting for a bloody fight but I’m slightly confused when the beast stopped for a minute to watch me go nearer only to continue to run into me. My eyes widen for a moment but a decision quickly was formed in my head to turn around and run away from the thing.

It must be an abnormal, I grimly think as I look back, noting the Titan’s slight increase in speed. I looked back ahead of me to see where I’m going only to be met by the sight of the Forest of Giant Trees. I feel like my destiny/ssuddenly met a convergence in the very front of my eyes as I finally entered the forest, leaving behind the hope that I can survive through this.

When I’m mostly half-way inside I decided to use my 3DMG but not to its full-extent, I don’t want to exhaust the gas for just doing stunts in the air, I’m doubting there’ll be no anomaly along the way. I at least want to go down fighting than idly wait for my death.

I shoot the grappling hook and soared into the air, truly not expecting a hand to come out from the side, messing with the grappling’s wire.

“Fuck!”

I made a terrible somersault in the air to at least lessen the impact to my body when it collided with a tree but a second hand came and attempts to crush me to it so it really didn’t do anything useful.

I was hit to the side and crashed hard to the tree, the entirety of my left side enduring all the impact. I let out a cry as I fall down in the tree trunk, the pain exploding from my side making me dizzy. I’m sure there’s a horrible wound somewhere there from accidentally meeting the blunt end of the hook that tore through my garments and into my flesh, adding to the injuries I acquired from the past month or so. It may not look like it but it’s actually sharp and is the cause of the usual debate of whether we change into a new design of the hooks or just get on with it.

I think they’ll really need to change the designs now.

I remained in the tree trunk, unmoving and still woozy at the sudden assault, even as the Titan that surprised me came into view, its sickening bearded face aligning in my sight. The first Titan followed, the grotesque way its body twisted making my stomach turn and dread splashed through my very being when I realized the two are not just the only Titans here.

One by one, Titans came appearing from behind the trees, totally blending in the surrounding. Different types of Titans showed up, some are standing 3 feet tall but only few are tall. I think the first and second Titans are the only 10 meter feet Titans I can see-oh there’s also one from the very far corner, just silently watching with its beaded eyes.

I wobbly stood up when the horde came nearing in for my liking. I took hold of the handle and tore away the hook from its past lodging and it automatically reeled back inside the gear.

“I-I refuse to die here without my fighting, you fuckers. So come and get me if you like but I’ll assure you lot, I’m going to take some of you with me to Hell.”

And so I just did what I vowed. The Titans are totally idle, maybe expecting me to be just be another human they could intimidate with their horrendous appearance but they thought wrong-if they have a brain just like what Hanji is pressing about because I’ll fight even when it kills me.

_How ironic._

I grinned grimly, laughing for my thoughts.

I attacked the nearest Titan in my left, the pain multiplying into millions when it was disturbed and the blood trickled steadily from the wound but I ignored all of it, ignored the way my whole left side was soaked by blood, ignored the way my body immediately felt cold just by standing, ignored the bile rising up at the back of my throat, and totally ignored the black dots dancing in my vision, the impending total blackness that is just waiting to fully devour me into submission.

But just like what I said, I’ll go down fighting and before Death’s grasp completely engulfed me, I’ll going to take some ugly Titans with me.

Maybe they’ll be my companion for the rest of my stay in Hell but who knows?

I made a move of swinging towards my target but slightly wobbled from my pose but still managed to eviscerate it just fine, some of my grace and skills painfully lacking. But that would do for now.

I continued my killing spree even when the black dots in my vision turned into a shadow dancing just in the corner, even when the cold turned into howling freeze, even when I can feel my consciousness slipping from my grasp.

The injuries I’m sporting continued to gradually increase. The lack of finesse and agility in my part causing some of the Titans to get their hands on me, literally, to slice, to swat, to tear me apart (now, that will not be taken literally), and to make me bleed more.

When I think I’m going to plummet into Death’s embrace, I decided to momentarily flee, landing and toppling in a tree trunk 20 meters high above ground and too high for the tallest Titan of the horde to reach me.

My breathing is harsh, shallow and fast, and blood dribble in my chin and I’m surprise I still have so much blood left in me to allow that to happen, and the cold I kept on feeling but kept on ignoring moments before ebbed away but not a second later came back full force that my sorry excuse of a cloak cannot and will not protect me from. The life-threatening wound burns, like the fire from the pits of Hell of itself, and maybe I’m becoming delusional but I’m definitely seeing someone – a human being – standing in a tree trunk, from my far right; looking at me.

Nah, must be nearing my death to let me see that. I’m really dying am I? Because I just saw that someone move towards me, leaping from one trunk to another until he’s in front of me.

The human’s saying something but I couldn’t hear him – yes he’s a he, from the way his naked body stood in front of me, his anatomy just proved that my delusional guessing is, in fact, right – the lull of sleep creeping at the back of my mind, encouraging me to make that step, walk away from that very thin line of life to death, and just embrace that comforting coldness being presented to me.

_It surely is cold, why is it cold? Why does my body felt like was dropped from the freezing lake in the back of the HQ? Why—_

Suddenly, a warm hand (I think) touched my freezing cold cheeks, immediately providing warmth to my slowly dying body. I think it’s the way Death’s hands almost reached me but I think I felt someone carried me bridal style and whispered something in my ear, assurances maybe? I don’t really know, I just want to bask in the sudden warmth enveloping me, chasing away Death’s freezing hounds far away from my body.

After that, I let that same warmth lull me to sleep instead of the promised coldness just a few moments ago, although that surely is comforting.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up only to realize I'm in a cave. Why the fuck I'm in a cave?

I think I managed to roll from deep sleep and into consciousness long enough to feel myself being lowered into something hard. Must be still hallucinating because I think that someone I saw from the Forest of Giant Trees took me somewhere I don’t know as I’m still softly swaying from consciousness and sleep but I really couldn’t care less, I’m already dying what could a change of setting do to stop that right?

Maybe I should start worrying now but I think I’ll do that later; I’m lying into something comfortable, smooth, and it’s quite appealing to sleep in.

My awareness easily escaped my grasp when my head met the soft material and sleep engulfed me. In contrast from the expected coldness, I just felt the unfamiliar yet familiar warmness hugged me. I mentally shrug and just cozies in.

 

  **[0o0]**

 

I think I managed to wake up two or three times at a time and let my brain took hold of awareness again only to momentarily observe and see where is the place that someone had taken me with. I managed to take an eye-full of surveying before I eventually slept from the first time I managed to untangle my limbs from sleep’s tight embrace.

The second time provided me enough time to realize I’m in some sort of cave. Unlike what I’m originally thinking of caves would look like because there are some inside the walls and it’s highly unpleasant, this cave that stranger took me in actually looked lived in. Like someone really lives here and not just some rock formation that someone just found to take shelter in.

I had managed to tilt my head to the correct angle to let me see a few noteworthy aspects of the cave but could not see someone or living aside from me. After that, sleep stirred and tangles its chimerical limbs tightly in my body.

The third time I awoke, sleep decided to leave me alone enough to note that the cave is looking far too lighted for my liking. I squints my eyes to adjust my eyesight from the sudden assault and after a few seconds of adjusting and squinting, the light looked bearable enough.

I groaned and made a move but find that I could not. I slightly panicked, or more like panicked really hard I made a pathetic high-pitched noise that alerted the stranger that apparently took care of me and tended to my wounds and injuries as I found myself heavily bandaged and mummified that I’m awake now.

The sound seemed to come from the outside of the cave but the nest’s position (I managed to cup a feel to realize that I’m lying in a fucking nest like a bird but the nest is the most comfortable place I laid upon on so I guess there’s no need to complain _but I still feel like a fucking mummified bird and that made me wonder when I’m going to fly_ ) is strategically placed beside the giant boulder in the far corner. The floor around the nest was slightly dipping and I guess that made the nest’s comfort-ability possible. At the very top of the giant boulder closing the cave’s exit is a small crevice letting a small trickle of sunlight peer through, providing light to half of the cave.

The main path of light, however, is the entrance and that’s where the sound is coming. And with the light footfalls, I’m guessing the stranger is very light on his feet (if my delusional state is to go by then the stranger is a he) or just very thin or bony, either way, it didn’t soothe my nerves and the panic regressed full force from slowly residing back in the very dark corner of my mind.

The high-pitched keening whine coming from my prone body must be worries the stranger since the sound suddenly increased its speed and the next thing I know; I’m looking up to the mismatched irises of gold and green respectively, an examining gaze making a full-body sweep to my body.

“Hey, are you okay? Don’t move too much, it might open up the nasty wound from your side. It’ll surely be uncomfortable to be in that state, I could guess as much, but you’ll have to get a hang of it for a while since not all wounds I can heal. It would need to naturally heal or you’ll truly die if I’m going to heal you that much.”

The stranger kindly said while softly arranging my body back in the nest the way he likes it and half of what he said just flew over my head. The only thing I heard was the nasty wound part other than that, nothing.

I made a strangled noise, a petty attempt to talk, but my throat is impossibly dry-drier than my sarcastic drawl. I think the stranger noticed my discomfort so he smiled, turned his back, and produced a leather sack seemingly out of nowhere and hover it near my mouth.

He motioned for the sack’s cap and I opened my mouth, he slowly poured some of the bag’s content. I shamelessly moaned when the cool water descended my throat, relinquishing the feel of dryness, and into my empty stomach. Now that I can think of it, how many days am I asleep and did not eat anything?

My stomach grumbled in answer and I thought I don’t have much blood remaining in my body now to still blush but I did anyway. The stranger smiled a little but not saying anything, thank goodness because I’m going to thwack him in the head if he ever did. And I don’t care if he’s the one who saved me and showed me kindness for the last decade or so. And even if it’s physically impossible, I’m sure my words are enough to reduce a man’s ego into shit.

“Here, I made a soup. It’s light and perfect for you, I don’t think your stomach would thank me later if I feed you something heavy.” He cheekily said and slightly blows the still steaming soup.

It must be the reason why he’s not here when I woke up, he’s cooking that for me.

I ignored the fuzzy feeling, thinking it’s due to blood lost, and ate the soup when he hover the wooden spoon near my mouth.

The food itself is nothing remarkable, just boiling water with some seasoning and a little bit of meat here and there, but the effort is worth it I think.

After the stranger spoon-feeding me (I swear, when I get out of here alive, no one will know of this, I’ll bury it at the very back of my mind and let it be covered by cobwebs for too long I won’t even remember such thing happened) he smiled again and took away the bowl. He poured water in my mouth again and left me afterwards, dropping the bowl wherever the sink is.

After a few moments, he came back and adjusted my position again. “I think you should wait for a few days to let your wounds completely heal. I know you have so many questions you want to ask of me right now but I promise; after you’re well-rested I will answer all of your inquiries, okay?”

I frowned after a moment but eased my expression back into neutrality when I concluded that the mismatched stranger is right. It would do me best if I’m well rested to ask him.

I nod and closed my eyes, not minding if he’s still beside me, watching me sleep like he’s truly are if I don’t know better, and let sleep, my mistress, seduced me to bed again.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger that saved me might have mysteries on his own...

The next time I woke up the next day, for some miracle, I’m not totally mummified anymore. Although the bandages still remains, it’s just for the wound in my side now and a few more littered in my lower half, mainly my legs. That grappling hook really did me a number other than the Titans on that forest, I need Hanji to make some designing again to the hook. It’ll do nothing good to the soldiers and humanity if the one supposedly helping them are the one causing their death.

That surely was supposed to be the reason of my death but for some reason, I evaded that again.

_I’m sure a lucky bastard. And Death would just want me more, more than ever because of the lengths I took for avoiding her._

I can also sit up properly now, now that I think of it. So that’s what I exactly did. I sat up from the comfortable nest and leaned on the cool boulder behind me. I heaved a sigh when I felt my back popped from the time I slept. I worked to untie the knot and kinks of my muscles by doing some little stretches to not totally aggravate the wound.

I’m not going to waste the mismatched stranger’s kindness and effectiveness for dressing just to re-open the wound because I want to sit up and suffer the consequences later.

Just no, thank you.

I groaned pleasantly when I managed to untie the knots of my stiffened muscles. I’m rolling my shoulders when I just realized that I’m alone in the cave, no one in sight.

I gulped hard and stumped back the irrational fear creeping in my system whispering _I don’t have my 3DMG, I can’t see any weapons in sight to protect myself and what could a measly little knife could do to a Titan? Even a 3 meter one could take you on with ease in that state._

I quickly assessed the situation, in my professional eyes, I could see squat of anything that could protect me from any immediate danger. I can’t find my 3DMG anywhere nor my clothes from days ago (I just realized I’m practically naked when a cold breeze touched my arm and I shivered hard) and even my cloak.

Suddenly, any sign of survival appeared to be near impossible and the panic and fear, anxiety mixed with despair visibly wafted through the air from my body. My figure instinctively hunched, ready to bolt and fight if needed.

It may not look like it because I’ll admit, just this once, that I may be lacking in height department, but do not fret, I’m actually a seasoned underground fighter even before I joined the Recon Corps; I could take on any opponent right now as long as it’ human.

_But that’s the point! Your enemy is the Titans! Any human you could find are technically allies as of right now—_

That dark thought was interrupted when suddenly, the sun light was blocked and a large shadow was casted in the cave’s entrance. My eyes widened and I’m already on my feet before I could blink and ready to climb the small crevice at the top of the boulder behind me if necessary just to run away from death, again.

“Oh shit, don’t move too much, your wound will open up!” The panic-filled voice of the stranger shouted and I looked up then sagged in relief when I realized he’s the cause of the shadow.

“Oh thank fuck, I thought it’s a Titan. I’m ready to run like a madman from here through that little opening right there.” Chuckling, I pointed to the said opening and practically slumped forward when the stranger (who is actually taller than me for a few inches or so _and fuck my life, I think I’m the only small one still alive who had gone through puberty and that shit_ ) neared me.

He chuckled too and lowered me back into the nest, once again arranging my body comfortably to his liking. I closed my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief, the panic crawling back in the corner of my mind, waiting patiently for another opportunity to make itself known once again.

“From the way you fought that horde when I saw you I think you can protect yourself just fine even with just a twig. But I would like it for you to totally heal so I suggest you stay in bed until further notice okay?” This time, what he said didn’t fly through my head.

I immediately opened my eyes I think I startled him a bit but that’s not of my concern right now because there’s more pressing matter at hand like: “Why are you in that forest, butt naked as you may without any means of defending yourself from those beasts? Are you suicidal or are you confident you won’t be killed by that sorry excuse of carnivorous meat?”

I gave him a once over and nod once when I saw that he’s not naked right now. Instead, he’s wearing a piece of cloth that I think is some kind of left-over from the survey corps’ cloak and is tied at his waste, not entirely covering his family jewels because when he moves, teasing flesh peeks through for anyone to see, but I think it’s better than nothing.

He smiled mysteriously at me, gone the small smiles he’s doing when I’m still in the throes of honeymoon with sleep. I narrowed my gaze at him and he just widens his smile more, enough to let me see a glimpse of sharp canines glinting dangerously in the sun, too innocent for my liking.

I don’t know what happened but an entirely different kind of shivers run down my spine in exchange of the coldness I felt a few days ago.

But for some reason I couldn’t quite pinpoint its location; I don’t feel any worry or the usual nagging sensation telling me it’s stupid and dangerous.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT update twice a week, who knows, haha...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my savior's name is Eren and yep, I'm right to think he has secrets all of his own but didn't thought for a second they're this BIG!! Like three walls big, or bigger than that... I may have change my perspective for now on...

“Before anything else; I’m Eren. And you’re Levi Ackerman, yes?” he said, smiling normally now. The smiles he gave me when I woke up that second day.

I gave him a part curious, part wary gaze for his knowledge of my name.

“How did you know?”

I didn’t know humans can live outside the walls considering the Titans presence and it would be a stretch to think that I’m famous outside here, being Humanity’s Strongest and all.

“I saw it on your journal – and I’m sorry if I read through it without your permission but I swear I just read your name but not the content.” He rushed when I opened my mouth to complain.

Not that there’s something important written in there because it’s all just reports and data every soldiers are obligated to do when outside the walls, but thinking some stranger had gone through my things without permission just really irked me and really hits a nerve.

But since he’s showing me nothing but kindness of the past couple of days now even when he doesn’t really need to, I think I’m going to forgive him for now, but not after that.

Anyway, now that I think of it, “How many days have I been here?” He looked pensive, counting to his fingers the days and murmuring to himself. When he got the answer, he smiled at me and I almost closed my eyes fearing it may blind me.

“You’re here for almost a week now. You slept for two days after I got you here, the third you woke up, the fourth you had eaten something, and then now. Uh, specifically, you’ve been here for five days now.”

“Okay.” I said numbly, not believing I’ve been away for too long and I know I have a few friends to think of me as dead and mourn for me but still, they’ll still mourn for me and I frowned when I imagined it.

I’m sure Hanji would throw a fit and pester Erwin until she have an answer for my death, and I know Mikasa would declare war just to retrieve my supposed-corpse outside to bring it inside to properly bury and make a small funeral. My squad would surely be shock and depressed with that news but I hope they’re more than that and would continue on their duty and not be dragged down with it.

I don’t know the rest but my throat constricts just thinking of my friends and sister crying for me when I only did to them is ignore them at best and give sarcastic or insults, not showing any care or love for them.

“Hey, you okay?” He peered through my bangs covering my face and into my eyes. I shook my head and keep their sad faces tucked away to my memory to mourn later on, but now, I have some answers to seek.

“So about my questions earlier; if you would be so kind even after this, I would like to have answers to that.”

Eren looked at me, frowning, searching for something I don’t know and when he realized I’m not going back to my wallowing corner just yet, he nods and cleared his throat, sitting completely in the ground in front of me.

I scrunched my face to his action, not liking the dirt but didn’t say anything as he answers.

“I don’t know if you’d understand just like right now if you’re fully aware of what I am but if you insist of knowing then I don’t have a choice but to show, do I?”

I glared at his mysterious speech, “Just get on with it.”

“Okay . . . if you insist then I will.”

Suddenly Eren was shrouded by dark smoke and then as fast as it appeared, it goes... revealing Eren still in his position but with a few more add-ons on his person.

I made a strangled noise as I gaze at him, eyes slowly widening but not quite, jaw hanging from shock of what exactly had happened.

Eren looked up and met my eyes with his – the mismatched color is still there aside from the cat-like pupils with their vertical slit – and grinned wickedly at me. His enormous black and white wings moved from his back, twitching ever so often and then settling in for a moment before twitching again, the soft-looking feathers rustling creating a soft lullaby in the wind, making me drowsy for a bit. A long appendage protrudes from his back – I guess coming from his lower back, just at the end of his spine, and just a few inches longer than his body–swaying lazily in the air. At the tip of his tail is a spear-like end, seemingly harmless but I know better, I bet it could pierce through me without so much as a hassle.

His nails sharpened, turning dark as it reached the very pointed end. His nails on his toes are just the same, only it’s curling ever so slightly compared to his fingernails. There’s a patch of dark brown hair on his belly and other than that, there’s nothing much had changed from earlier.

_Yep, think of other things Levi, it’ll do nothing if you panic right now._

“So you are…?”

Eren smiled and I thought his canines are sharp earlier but now, it looked like it could reap through human flesh easily and maybe take away the bones too.

_I feel like bashing my head against the boulder behind me right now. Maybe it could help me wake up from this dream? Or nightmare; whatever?_

“I’m a demon, as you can see.” He proudly said while motioning for his body. I followed his action with my gaze and just accept that aside from blood loss; apparently I had gone completely insane, conjuring some ridiculous thought to pass the time in my self-made mental institution.

“I could see in your face you’re thinking you had gone insane now, am I right?” He said, clearly amused with my state. I gave him a stink-eye and he laughed merrily, his tail swishing languidly from his back and his bi-colored wings rustling.

“Too bad you have your proof right in front of you right now.”

“Yeah, and if there’s not, maybe I could still convince myself I just lost too much blood to conjure this idea.” I deadpanned and he smirked at me, as if laughing to an inside joke I don’t know.

“Funny, it’s because of your blood I had known your presence in that forest in the first place. If you didn’t spilled that much blood in the air, I wouldn’t smell you and come to your rescue yes?”

I hummed to that, thinking it over. Maybe he’s right; maybe I should just be thankful for him then, though I won’t say it out loud though. I’m already seeing some of his real personality and I don’t think he’ll going to live it down for as long as I’m here, seeing I’m as emotionless and sarcastic as he’s playful and concerned he was.

“Although I admit, I originally thought of eating you before I went to the forest.” He said shrugging, not an ounce of apology in his tone. It’s like he’s just confessing of some petty prank that harms no one but just annoys them.

I threw him my best glare seeing as I don’t have anything to throw him instead. He winked at me and smiled, rustling his wings, stretching like a cat in front of me, back arching quite mesmerizingly with his tail doing the same. The sorry excuse of a cover he’s wearing riding up with the movement, showing me those lean and strong legs.

I cleared my throat and slightly avoided his direction, giving him some privacy although I’m sure my face is heating. _What the fuck!_

“Ugh, it’s been too long since I’m in this form, I need to get used to it now or I’m going to have a hard time.” He stretched a little bit more and purred softly when he’s finished. He turned to me while licking his lips, “So that answered your questions?”

“Some of it, yes. But I have to know how I could get out of here and into the walls. I could not thank you enough for saving me and _sparing my life_ but I actually have a family back there that worries for me as we speak.”

He squawked and looked at me shock, “You have a family?! But I thought you’re single or alone in life now, huh; guesses that made me wrong for the first time now.”

I looked at him quizzically, not understanding what he’s saying at first but then it dawned at me so I explained to him without seemingly hurried, “No, you get it wrong. What I mean of family is a few of my friends and my sister; they’re all waiting for my arrival with the rest of the soldiers for days now. And I’m sure with Hanji and Mikasa combined, they already thought of worst scenarios and ready to do anything to bring me back, or at least my corpse if ever. So I need to know how to get back before anything more disastrous happens.”

He nods with that, satisfaction soaking out from his body. I don’t know for what reason but maybe for proving that he’s not wrong and proving again that he’s never been wrong his whole life?

_Bastard._

“Hmm, now that you mentioned it, I know a way.” He pats his wings softly and they rustled, black and white feathers making such wonderful noises. I instantly understood what he meant so I nod.

“Although the only time I could take you is night time to avoid being seen by any unwanted eyes.”

“It’s okay with me; as long as you take me home.”

“Hmm, sure, but I’m going to take you back _if_ you’re totally healed, don’t want to risk your blood spilling on my wings or anything really because that would be _so bothersome and I won’t save you if that happens._ Understood?”

 _That_ is not what I understand, but I nodded anyway. As long as I can go home, I’ll do anything. Although it still bothers me, the emphasis with the words he said is worrisome.

He smiled at me, sensing my inquiries in my gaze but made no move to clear them. _The bastard, really, he lives up to his name._

He clapped his hands in joy and stood up, suddenly taller than I thought earlier. But it might just be because of his _demonic_ powers or genes but he really looked intimidating right now even with the smile still gracing his plump red lips.

“Well, I guess someone needs to rest for now to heal completely yes? I’ll wake you up when it’s time to eat but for now, _rest._ ”

Automatically, my eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! Consider it as a gift from me, guys...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to go back inside the walls, where I truly belong to... but why do I feel like not going back home? Am I really that selfish? There's Hanji and Mikasa who're surely going crazy by now... and I can't really stay here, outside the walls, a sitting duck, waiting to be devoured by the Titans...

A few days more and I’ve completely healed. But maybe because Eren is doing something demonic to my wounds (that includes everywhere) are completely closed without any single trace of it or forming scars.

I thanked him for that and he just brushed it off like it’s nothing. Maybe for him it’s nothing but for me, it’s something that he didn’t need to know, of course. But just like what I guessed that time he showed me his demonic appearance, he hadn’t lived it down for too long and if I didn’t threatened him of maiming him on his sleep, he would not shut up.

But without saying something in return; “Oh, I would really see you try that. Would you like to do it now? I could pretend to be asleep if you like.”

I punched him that time that he just brushed off like nothing, laughing like the lunatic that he is with my attempt. Saying that I punch like how the wind would punch him; meaning he doesn’t feel it at all, that fucker.

Now, maybe you’re thinking _Levi is quite an ungrateful jerk right? Hurting and threatening his savior that cared for him when he’s in the clutches of Death, such emotionless fucker._

Well tell you what, it’s my personality so if you don’t like it, then I don’t care. You could fuck yourself over if you want. And Eren seems to don’t mind it, even going as far as joining me with my insults; throwing insults back and then we’ll compete on who can throw insults at one another best.

To be honest, with that few days, I felt happy for a very long time now. Not even Hanji and her silliness could make me smile just like Eren. I quietly enjoyed my time together with the brat (I had taken that nickname to describe the overall attitude of Eren; just like a whiny little bitch with his playfulness and bratty personality; seriously, he could whine all day and night without stopping) and unconsciously hoping it would not end so soon.

But I guess wishful thinking is not possible in this world because when I know it, my wounds are healed all together and it’s my time to go home. Maybe it had been 2 weeks since I’m supposed to be coming back home together with the rest of the remaining soldiers and surely Hanji and the rest are going crazy. But with the most little amount time to truly know people and decided you liked their personality and enjoyed their company, it must end now.

_Even when I admitted in my mind that I would like to stay for a few more days here with Eren, I know it’s not possible and I need to go back home; inside the walls where I truly belong, a human. Not outside here with danger a constant tangent in the air._

Now I know now how Eren managed to kill the horde of Titans that day. I know now that he had most survival percentage in this wild because he’s not like me; he’s a demon and could totally defend himself even without any gears or tools. Unlike me, he’s stronger and faster than any other human out there.

I can’t stay here…

“Are you okay? We’re ready to go now.”

I looked up to see Eren standing in front of me, nude except for the cover tied by his waist. He’s on his full demonic appearance right now to fully support the added weight, although he could do that just fine.

I nodded without saying anything; sealing my emotions for the brat because I’m Levi fucking Ackerman, I don’t do emotions especially towards a demon like Eren. And what, we just met 2 weeks ago? And for the first week, I slept almost half of it. It’s impossible for emotions, fucking feelings, the traitors, to bubble up and starts stirring just in that short time.

_Maybe it’s the kindness._

Yep, it’s totally just from the kindness the brat had showed me.

“Hey, Levi, are you sure you’re alright? You look pale, you sure you want to do this now? We could try for tomorrow—“

“No, it’s okay, I’m okay. We’ll do this now, not tomorrow, now.”

I hurriedly said without appearing to be so.

I could not take him up to his offers; I might want to just stay here, and then what? _Be a total burden for a creature like Eren. You see that wings, Levi? It shows he’s a free spirit. He has the ability to fly, to wander around, to see everything that is to see, and just be anywhere other than here, Levi. So stop your selfishness one more time and just go home inside the walls where YOU TRULY BELONG!_

Eren looked at me, not convinced but shrugged anyway. He went outside and I followed him closely, watching with masked awe how his wings extended fully, showing their full grace and beauty to everyone to see. It’s a good thing I’m the only one here to witness such display.

Eren stretched for a moment longer and moved his wings, flapping them powerfully a few beats and deeming it right, slowly ascended and hovers two feet above ground. He grinned happily and then looked at me, offering his hands.

With just the setting sun in the background and with the last ray of sunshine illuminating the slope, Eren looked magnificent with his demonic look. It’s quite ironic really on how he’s a demon but right now, I could easily imagine him being an angel; although I don’t actually believe in them.

“Come on, Levi, let’s get you back home.”

“Yeah… home,” I said numbly, tentatively grasping his hands for testing. Maybe I’m taking too long to totally hold his offered hand because he seized me up off my feet and into his arms, not waiting for my reaction, he took off in the air, soaring and rotating above ground.

I shouted in surprise and instantly hugged his neck tight, not minding if he’s hurting due to my hard grip. Eyes tightly closed, I could only feel the wind softly slapping my face and hear Eren’s happy laugh as he did another stunt of rotating in the air in three loops.

Whopping, Eren looked down at me and tsk-ed, prying my eyes open and let me see the wonders of everything off the ground for myself.

“IT’S BEAUTIFUL RIGHT?!”

“YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT!”

We really need to shout at each other because we won’t hear each other with the wind rushing around us. Eren beamed at me and I let myself smile a little, looking away at each other at the same time.

We silently sailed across the air, not bothering to make any offhanded remark, just enjoying the view and maybe saving it to both our memory banks for later uses. Below us, parallel to our position, Eren’s shadow sailed right after us, trying to keep up with Eren’s fast flying.

Behind us, the last of the sun finally sets, leaving behind enough light to let the animals still find the way back their homes and the Titans have their last moment before the night totally sets in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the long update. I don't know what happened to me but whatever, hahahha, I just totally forgot that I have a published story here. So I'm back? I guess?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back inside the walls, yey! Not really... and it seems Eren has a request, should I grant it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave it here to atone for the weeks I taken too long to update since I said (I think?) that I'll update 2 times a week, but meh... hahhaha *sweats nervously*

So maybe you’re thinking _is Levi falling for Eren? That **fast**?! What a slut, right? _ Now, I’m going to clear those suspicions of yours; I’m not falling for that brat. Maybe my diction is what truly confuses you because it’s like insinuating that I had fallen *blegh* for that brat. No, what I’m trying to express is that, it would be a good thing if I’m able to live outside the walls for the intent and purposes of having a freedom.

I’m not that easy, you know?

Also, there’s also the responsibility of being a soldier, and a squad leader to boot, to think about and all that questioning from the people who had thought of me dead for the past 2 weeks. I need to clear that rumor up or humanity is really doomed.

The reason why I was dubbed as ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ is not just because I am really the strongest of all humans inside the walls, but also to calm the people down. When they know there’s someone out there, in the military, that is strong, they’ll be rest assured that they can be safe and live normally. Annoying and pathetic I know, but as they said _when there’s great power, there’s great responsibility_ and that’s just some taste of politics right there.

Now, Eren carries me still in his arms and I let him, I won’t argue for him to put me down until he’s annoyed by me that he would just literally ‘put me down’ while soaring through the sky. I don’t want to plummet to my death, no. I had just managed to dodge the last one Death had thrown at me, I don’t want another case to happen so soon.

When I asked Eren how did my wounds closed and healed up that much when it’s too soon and I’m sure as hell it’s unnatural, he smiled at me and said that he’s healed me up fairly bit when he had took me back in the cage that very first day. He can’t heal me up all at once since my body won’t be able to take the sudden intruding and he knows my body will fight to **death** with his magic to stubbornly keep it away from my body even when it does is heal it.

_“Human bodies are stupid but it’s actually understandable once you think about it. It’s like coming in a stranger’s house uninvited and wanting to force to come inside to help repair the damaged sink but the owner will throw you out forcefully, kind of ungrateful jerk **like someone I know** but completely reasonable.” _

Eren sported a lump after that but I agreed with him. I’m surprised the kid got some brains.

 

**[0o0]**

With our speed that is thrice as much than any fastest horse alive, we’ve covered so much land in no time that is why come total darkness, we’re standing at a top of the wall with no one in sight.

Eren dropped me off when it’s near enough to not hurt me and I looked up to him while he’s still hovering above ground.

“Thank you, brat, for not just saving me back then but also for taking me home.”

“Wow, is that you talking Levi? I’m not aware you could say such words it’s actually making my head spin right now.” The brat said cheekily and I glared at him. “Now though, if you would extend that kindness more, can you take me to my office since I can’t do that by my own.” I finished as if he didn’t said anything.

He looked contemplative for a second and then looked down behind me, to where the houses are lighted for the night. Eren nodded afterward but without saying something in return.

“Okay, I could do that but in one condition,” I’m not liking the way he’s grinning right now I tell you that but since he’s been nothing but kindness (and a little jerk instance but I’m also one so I think it’s alright to reconsider) to me, I mutely nodded.

“Take me with you.”

I opened my mouth to say something (protest maybe, I don’t know but I can’t really bring back home a demon I just happened to stumbled upon and be saved right?!) but he immediately followed his statement that shut me up.

“You see, I’ve been in that cave for a very long time now and the last human contact I had was hundreds of years ago and that is when my contractor was still alive.” I don’t know if he’s exaggerating or not by that ‘hundreds of years’ but I can quite understand his sentiment.

“Now, you don’t really have much choice because I’ll still go with you whether you like it or not, it’s just that I’m telling you this to let you be aware that there’s another creature far more different than you are roaming with you inside that _petty cage_ you say warding you from that beasts outside, and maybe because it’ll be so convenient for me if you could provide for my shelter while I’m in there. Consider this as paying your debt while I explore this fenced land, pretend of me as a tourist of a traveler if you may and you’ll be my kind host showing me around. What do you think?”

I looked at him hard, thinking over and over again the possibilities and mulling around the idea of him walking amidst the crowd, him, a demon, engaging around humans and acting to be as one. I’m also trying to decipher this unsettling feeling I have for this proposition.

He stared back at me, smiling and showing his canines that glints against the moonlight, giving off eerie vibes in the air. Maybe it’s the wide and beautiful wings stretched wide showing its whole glory that made it look straight out of Hanji’s imagination, or maybe the tail coiling and uncoiling behind his back, the pointy tip looking innocent but also giving off a dangerous feeling, or maybe it’s just all in my head and Eren is just unintentionally giving off that air around him and was just requesting of me such innocent request of coming back with wanting to explore the insides of the walls.

_Yeah right, I’ll have far better accepting it if it’s not the fact that he’s a demon and far more wicked that he’s letting on._

“So, what do you say, Levi? Are you deal or no deal? Whether you say yes or no, it won’t really dither me. It’s just made to give you a peace of mind.” I sneered at him, ignoring the widening of his smile (or smirk, that bastard)

“Peace of mind, my foot. Try causing any mayhem while inside and I’ll maim you on the spot, got it? And after we’re in my office, turn back into being human; I don’t want to cause any conflict while I’m still soothing out any rumors of my death, okay, brat?”

“Hmm…” Eren thinks for a second but let out a smile anyway (seriously, what’s with the constant smiling, is the kid alright?) and nods, flapping his wings forcefully, creating disturbances in the air. He offered up his hands to me and I took it, now fast enough to avoid being flung into him again just like before.

“Now, I can’t promise any discord since you’re taking home a demon after all and with the whole ‘dead’ ordeal but I’ll behave myself.”

“It’s good to know we had come into understanding. Now, take me home, I’m tired and I wish to sleep in my bed for tonight.”

“As you wish,”

We glided into the air for the next few minutes and Eren landed in my balcony after I pointed him my room when we’re near enough the HQ to know where to point.

He’s very light on his feet, even with the added weight, while entering the room (he used fucking _magic_ to unlatch the window, _magic!_ ) and dropping me off the bed. My office doubled as my room as I don’t want to go back and forth to two different rooms in a different floor, and since I work longer than the rest, I decided to just make the room my personal room. No one objected by my decision so I guess it’s good enough.

Hanji and Mikasa only made a noise but agreed easily after shooting them a look—

“Fuck.”

“What is it? Did you wound hurt? But I thought it’s completely healed? Let me see it first-“Eren rambled while tucking me in bed and maybe I’m so tired that I didn’t stopped him or berate him for it, or maybe argued.

_Must be really tired, yep, that’s the reason. No need to dwell on it._

“No no, stop, I’m healed already.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s just that I remembered my sister and _someone_ and they’ll surely ask how did I get inside the walls if Erwin, and I’m sure he’ll tell them, that asshole, said that I’m still out there, probably dead for stupidly acting on my own to distract or kill the Titan that day!” I said, not realizing my voice is rising while I talk.

Eren looked at me with a raised brow, as if I’m being an idiot for thinking such _petty things_ instead of sleeping. Well for him, everything is petty compared to his entire demonic existence (oh the sarcasm on this one, it’s inside trembling) so I won’t take him up on it.

“Oh Levi, then you tell them that someone saved you and took you back home, simple as that, why are you thinking so hard about it? You need to sleep right now, not worry over nothing.” He said and I glared at him.

“They’ll ask me about that someone and let them meet you, obviously, to thank you, and I’m sure they’ll interrogate you how did you manage to sneak me in while the gates are down. So, how will you answer that?”

He smirked indulgently at me and ruffled his wings, still out together with his demonic parts. His mismatched eyes unnaturally illuminates the dark room and that alone made me inch away from him.

“Then I’ll tell them the truth, is it that hard to believe?”

“What?! But that will blow your cover is it not—“

“Now now, Levi, I didn’t said I’m particularly hiding from humans, it’s just that there’s no one to show around, that is of course, before you came.”

I gaped at him. “So it’s your intention to—“

“Now, what makes you assume that, Levi?” He said mischievously and we stared at each other, no one wanting to back down from the silent challenge.

After a while, I blinked and he looked away from me for a second, smiling a little, like he’s seriously amused of my way of thinking. After a while, he patted my head and I growled at him but he continued smiling, whispering something in the air in some creepy ass language.

Instantly, I feel as if something heavy rested above me and my eyes closed quite reluctantly but the surprising lullaby of sleep is not unwelcome and I let myself fall to the dark abyss, letting her embrace me again for the night.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll update now since it's already ready...

Something woke me up; blinding light from the unhindered window with a body blocking the said blinding light, making their shadow loom over me.

I grunted and shifts, my mind not quite coming back from the tight clutches of my mistress, sleep.

“Who the fuck pulled the fucking curtains?” someone chuckled from somewhere and I bolted upright, eyes searching. I’m sure as hell don’t invite strangers in my room-slash-office.

“I didn’t know you wake up like this Levi, back in the cave you’re not like that. Must be from the injuries?”

“Eren?” from that voice, it’s really the brat. Glad I hadn’t forgotten anything although I could also say I should’ve because Eren is a disaster-waiting-to-happen type of person (or being).

“Where the fucks are you?” I couldn’t find him, the person blocking the window is actually him but I can’t find him anywhere.

“I’m here, in front of you.” And then he’s just there, standing in front of me indeed. I jumped from where I’m sitting in the bed, too early for the magic tricks.

“Whoa, you can go invisible?!”

He looked so smug for my liking and I had the sudden urge of whacking him upside the head. “Yep, pretty cool huh?” he boast, popping the ‘P’ at the end.

“What kind of tricks do you still hides under your sleeves, demon?” I said while standing up, casually addressing him as a demon because he is one. He shrugged, taking no offense to my statement.

He flops into my bed that I just finished making and he stick his tongue out when I glared at him. I flung him my pillow that he just easily caught and hugged so casually.

“Hmm, let’s see... I can fly, I can disguise myself as a human, go invisible, cast magic, I can also fight, of course I can self-heal and heal someone…” he said, tippingit down his fingers while talking absentmindedly. He stopped talking when he run out of fingers and just shrug afterwards, completely lying down in my freshly made bed that he just ruffled again.

“So you’re saying…”

“That I’m so powerful, yep… Hahaha, what’s with the look?”Mirth dance in his mismatched eyes and I stare at him dumbly. “So Titans are just child-play to you, huh?”

He lies down again and stared at the ceiling, but still smiling. “Yep, pretty much. Those mindless beasts just go running or walking around aimlessly and would just hunt humans like a robot. They don’t have much brain capacity, unlike me, and that makes me so awesome.”

“Okay, enough bragging…it’s too early for me to listen to you.”

I turned around and went to my own bathroom (thank goodness for being on a higher rank, I at least have some sense of privacy), completely ignoring his pout that I’m sure as hell he’s sporting.

“Aww, you’re just sore you’re not as cool as I am, Levi.”

“Shut up… I’ll let you know, I’m totally cool, but not without those powers of yours.”

“Really?” he perked up curiously. I shrugged and closed the door. Don’t want the brat snooping around.

The last 2 weeks I’ve been with Eren, I caught on his loose morals rather quickly, but considering how he talks of killing humans and Titans alike like it’s a normal occurrence, I think it’s a concrete proof of my hypothesis. I didn’t call him on that because he’s a _demon…_ now, I’m not much into stereotype but it’s just an obvious thing. He’s not human, so there…

I as well, have my instances of loose morals anyway so I’m not the one to talk, really.

“Hey…so Levi, I’ve been thinking,”

“Oh, yeah?”

There’s shuffling outside and I know he’s standing just right in front of the door and his wings are the one causing the shuffling sound.

“The people you’re talking about… Hanji and Mikasa, if my memory serves me right which, obviously, it’s right all the time—“

“Okay, we really need to talk about that incessant bragging. It’s annoying, if you don’t realize it yet.”

“Oh come on, I know it’s not… anyway, as I was saying, they’re your family right?”

“Mikasa is my sister… as for Hanji, she’s also a squad leader like me under the command of Erwin Smith, and you could say she’s my friend… of sorts…” I trailed off while finishing my morning routine. Eren hummed, “What about them?”

“How do you like them to find out that you’re here, alive and still kicking?” Eren’s smirking face and wiggling brows are the things I saw when I got out. I swat him out of the way and went to my closet, picking out my usual uniform.

I made a hasty work with the leather straps while thinking about what Eren had said. I stopped when I can’t find an answer and I looked up to see Eren’s smug face. I frowned, “What, do you have a plan or something?”

“Good question! I may have thought of something while you’re sleeping yester night but I don’t know if you’re up to it or not but considering you don’t have something, I think you’ll gonna say yes whether you like it or not.”

I clicked my tongue while annoyingly fastening the last piece of straps around my body. “You say too much sometimes, Eren. Just get on with that idea of yours and let’s see if it’s effective or not.”

“Thought so too… anyway, I thought of just summoning them here and let them see you and when they asked you about how did you get back, I’m gonna show myself! Simple but brilliant right? Simple but brilliant.”

I stared numbly at him while he’s cheering and congratulating himself for thinking such thing. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and just stood silently for him to stop patting himself in the shoulders.

Sometimes I think Eren is just a fruitcake gone wrong…

He stopped his little party when he realized I’m not saying anything. “What? You don’t think it’s good?” he whined.

“No, it’s neither good nor brilliant but since I can’t think of anything yet, we’ll go by your plan – and let’s see if I’m the only one who would look insane after this.” I supplied when he started jumping and shouting in joy.

He nods vigorously and in just a blink, disappeared out of sight. I sighed and massaged my temple, anticipating a headache. I sighed once again and steeled myself for the interrogation coming from Mikasa and Hanji.

 


	8. Chapter 8

While waiting for Eren to come back, I busied myself to the paperwork in my desk. I arranged it and stacked according to date but I realized the letters stopped coming since 2 weeks ago. Maybe my thought of being dead here was true, Erwin did declared that Levi Ackerman is officially dead.

_Then how am I going to come back when everyone thinks of me as dead?_

I hope Eren can summon the two people in my life that matters anymore because if they believe what Erwin – that fucker – had said, then they’ll gonna be devastated and knowing Mikasa, she’ll really quit the corps and be far away as possible from the life of a soldier… _after_ throwing a fit-or-something of course.

About Hanji… she’ll deny anything and everything about my supposed death. I can’t really blame her though, after all, Mikasa and I are the only people she considers as family after her own perished. Erwin was once our friend but after all the betrayal and lying, the three of us could only take too much before we get too fed up.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm my thoughts. I don’t really want to delve deeper into it early in the morning and I know if I continue doing this, it’ll affect my mood later on and I can’t afford to do that, Mikasa and Hanji will surely want answers and they won’t have that if I’m snappy, like usual.

After a while, I finished sorting the paperwork and I even managed to clean some more before Eren materialized in front of me in a blink of an eye. I just turned around and a second later, he’s just there, and I didn’t even had time to be surprised as my door was yanked open by a very mad looking Hanji.

Her hair’s a mess; messier than the usual, there’s a crazed look on her; more so than her usual manic aura when Titans are concerned, and if I’m not used to seeing her in her natural habitat, I may have been worried. Well, I’m worried, a bit, because look at her! She’s obviously neglecting her hygiene; clothes crinkled and dirty, hastily put together, especially the leather straps, glasses crooked and slightly foggy, and even with the distance between us, I could smell her less savory smell.

Behind her is Mikasa, who unlike the other is just like her usual self; with her signature red scarf around her neck, meticulous grooming that must have come from me, but she’s notably stiffer and colder than usual. Her stormy dark eyes, just like I, is dim, out of light – purpose if you may – and looked more dead than what I’m used to.

The three of us locked eyes and silence engulfed us. I might smirk at how Hanji’s expression from grim and mourning turned into confusion and then surprise and complete happiness. Mikasa’s dead dull eyes widen in shock visibly and her jaw dropped, much like Hanji, and I smiled at them, not bothering to remain emotionless even when emotions warred inside me.

“Levi!” Hanji squealed and run into me and I spread my arms, welcoming her hug that I, for once, would let her. Mikasa followed not a beat after and hugged me as tight as or more so than Hanji, nearly knocking us over and squeezing me so hard I may have died due to lack of air anyway.

“You’re alive, oh my god, you’re really here! I’m not hallucinating or anything, you’re really standing over here!” Hanji screamed beside my ears, I could feel the tears – and probably snot, the disgusting shit – soaked my, rather, crisp uniform. Instead of berating her for that, however, I let her and just sighed in content.

Mikasa tightened her hold on me, even without saying anything I know her sentiments. We’re the only blood-relatives still alive to this day and if I was really dead; that would left her alone, again. And I knew her train of thoughts enough to grip her tight, letting her know my own sentiments too without voicing it out loud.

Hanji continued crying, still exclaiming her happiness of me not dead yet and rotting somewhere they could not go to mourn and bury while Mikasa and I just continued on hugging each other, saying nothing and just let Hanji vent out her frustrations and emotions this last two weeks without me.

After a while – some 10 minutes or so – Hanji calmed down for a bit and reluctantly let go of me, Mikasa following right after but not stepping away, so is Hanji. She sniffled quietly, nose so red it may have resembled a ripe tomato and eyes so puffy and red in the corners it may as well be disconcerting to look at. I cleared my throat after and surreptitiously looked for Eren because he’s unusually quiet given his character.

I saw him in the dark corner beside the door, silently watching our exchange, a brewing storm of emotions behind his mismatched eyes, somehow highlighting its magnetic color. The darkness surrounding him made his eyes looked more glowing, so bright I thought there’s a pair of infinite glowing torch behind them.

It also somewhat made him look like a predator in the wild, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on to his prey.

I shivered and minutely looked at him again; noticing that he’s on his human form, gone his wings and tail, gone the claws instead of fingers, and the cat-like pupil. But still, everyone who would look at his eyes would have a clue at the back of their mind – however miniscule is the thought –that he’s not entirely human.

“Levi, I’m so glad you’re here and so alive, believe me, I’m really happy I could shout at the top of my lungs and grovel in front of whatever deity had saved you—“ Eren sniggered quietly behind his hands and I threw a glare at him discreetly.

“But I’m also curious how… how did you managed to survive outside the walls after 2 weeks and come back here without anyone noticing? Not that I doubt your abilities but you know…” Hanji grumbled, trailing off in the end. She twiddled her thumb together, a sign that she’s nervous.

I nodded and cleared my throat, ready to tell them what happened, without leaving anything behind. Besides, Eren thought of this and the one who had suggested I do this so I’m not particularly cautious of my words.

“And that’s how I got here, still alive and will still kick asses in the future.” I trailed off, watching their reaction.

Hanji stared at me, mouth wide open so are her eyes, glasses crooked in her nose, clearly not believing. Mikasa is not too different from her, aside from the jaw drop and wide eyes. She scanned me from head to toe, maybe checking for any visible injuries that could make me weave such a wonderful cover-up story.

I cleared my throat and Hanji snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head wildly, her hair pulled in a messy bun following her motion.

“N-not that I’m doubting you Levi but as you can see I’m a woman of science… and without any proof—but I’m not saying that you’re aliar for telling us this story because it’ll be stupid to do that but… I can’t just wrap my head around this sudden revelation. I know Mikasa is also having a hard time accepting this, right ‘Kasa?” and she nudged my sister in the ribs, awaking her from any daydreams she have.

She narrowed her gaze at Hanji for a while but looked at me a second after. She nods, “It’s just so sudden, Levi. A demon had saved you, you say?”

I rolled my eyes at them, but not exactly mad about them. I understand they’re skeptic so I looked at Eren and we locked eyes and I motioned with my head for him to take the center stage and prove to them that he’s real; that a demon really had saved me.

“Well, proof you say? Then you’ll get one… Eren, if you may.”

Eren stepped out of the shrouding shadows and showed himself to the other two in the room. He shyly – as if – waved his hands at them, “Hi?” and he smiled, showing his sharp canines.

Hanji and Mikasa stared at him dryly, seeing as he’s still disguised as a human; of course they won’t even think that he’s the demon I’m talking about.

I cleared my throat and gestured to take away the disguise. He nods, his mouth forming a little shape of O and if I didn’t know better, I’ll think he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

_What a pretentious demon…_

“Oh where are my manners? I’m sorry, it’s been too long showing myself to anyone so I’ve been growing rusty—“

“Eren, focus” I snapped my fingers in front of him and he stopped. “Oops, my bad, I’m sorry again… anyway, nice to meet you, ladies.”

And he dropped his cover, showing his real self.

A collective gasp bounced off the four-cornered room and Eren’s smirk grew larger, doubtlessly enjoying the reactions elicited from the other occupants.


	9. Chapter 9

Hanji and even Mikasa looked shocked, but I can see Hanji’s eyes sparking with newly found curiosity, and I just know, after the surprise lost its magic, Hanji will go gaga interrogating Eren. I can already feel the ghost of a headache coming on, and I suddenly felt pity towards the unknowing demon, not realizing what storm will come in his way.

But I guess it’s also a good thing right? At least Hanji won’t interrogate me more than she would usually do.

My musings ended when suddenly, Mikasa drew her swords still clipped by her hips and pointed it at Eren’s face. Hanji gasp and I stood rigid, eyes slightly wide and mouth open. Fuck, I didn’t take into account that Mikasa will react this way!

“Mikasa, what the hell are you doing?! Put that sword down!”

“He’s a demon, Levi, did you lose your mind?! Or did he do anything to you?!” Mikasa’s posture is still in her fighting stance with her sword dangerously close to Eren’s nose, the said demon going cross-eyed staring at the pointy end of the flat surface.

“Mikasa…”

“Stand back, Levi, you too, Hanji! We don’t know what he’ll do and what he’s capable of!” Mikasa’s scathing remark that made Eren grin and look down at us – the fucking demon is much taller than the three of us, even Hanji who is a fucking giant for me.

“Now, now, young lady, is that how you treat your brother’s savior? I might say, how ungrateful of you.” Eren’s mocking Mikasa, I just know it, and it’s a fucking wrong move!

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing?! Stop that!” I said sternly while still keeping eye with Mikasa, arms still up in the air to stop her.

I know I could go to her just in time if she tried to _really_ kill Eren or at least harm him but I have a feeling that Eren could defend himself. Now, I realize, if Eren could kill a dozen or so Titans without any weapons at hand, what can Mikasa do; a human against a demon?

_Oh shit. It’s Eren I should keep an eye out now!_

The ghost of a headache I felt not just a moment ago came knocking at my temple and I just want to scream at the two individual in front of me still having a staring contest. Hanji, for once, is keeping silent that I’m very much thankful for.

“Mikasa, drop down your sword, I assure you, I’m not under any mind control or any shit like that.”

“We don’t know that, Levi, and you don’t know that, what if he slipped something in you while you’re sleeping or put something in your food?!” Mikasa tightened her hold on her sword and the sliver of patience I still had snapped in two.

“I said, drop your sword Mikasa!”

I bellowed and she gaped at me, shocked that I actually raised my voice like that. Eren threw me ‘a really?’ look and I ignored him, Hanji mirroring Mikasa’s reaction but otherwise, still quiet. It’s so unlike her but for now, I’ll ignore it the best as I can.

I sighed deeply and massaged my throbbing temple, calming my nerves. I badly need my tea but I still have to appease my ever-protective-sometimes-overbearing sister, and to think that I’m older than her doesn’t make her stop mother henning me.

_Sometimes it’s endearing but sometimes it’s suffocating; right now is the latter._

“Mikasa, trust me when I say he didn’t _do_ anything to me.” I said firmly, giving her a look, silently conveying to her that even in my dying moment, I won’t let anyone do something to me that I don’t like. At least she should know that, I’m her brother for whatever-holy’s sake!

She studied me for a minute and then lowered her sword, reluctantly I might add, and stepped back a little, regarding Eren with sharp eyes and watching glare, still not trusting the grinning demon in front of her.

I sighed in relief, if just a little more, until Hanji made a dying sound (knowing her, it’s not actually impossible; she could die just by breathing, that’s how careless she is) and everyone snapped their attentions to her.

She cheekily grinned and raised her right hand, and said, “Are you quite finished? Can I ask my questions now?” And Mikasa and I outwardly groaned, Eren, the poor creature, left staring at us sibling back and forth, unknowing what hell descended upon him.

“What...?” and that’s the only reply Eren managed to make before Hanji started her brain-wracking-soul-cracking-insanity-induced rapid fire of questions.

_I just hope for Eren’s fast recovery after this trauma._

“What kind of demon are you? Do you have special skills other than looking like that? Are there more like you where you came from? Did you really come from outside the walls? What’s it like out there? Are there humans? Animals, no wait, don’t answer that yet, how did you come to this world? Is there really hell…”

Mikasa and I both made eye contact and simultaneously nodded our head, mentally agreeing that we better make our haste retreat before we can be suck in one of Hanji’s infamous interrogating that leaves most of our new and old soldiers traumatized for the rest of their lives. And that’s saying something because there are Titans existences.

_And apparently, demons are of existence too. I wonder how many demons out there? Is Eren the only exception?_

Most importantly, now that I think about it, Eren can fly. That means, he can enter the walls as freely as he want to, heck, he can turn invisible, no one can see him if he really wanted to. So the questions are, he doesn’t need to ask for my permission to let him in, but he still did anyway. Why is that?

Is it just some kind of courtesy call or something more? Am I just overthinking things? But I have the right to be suspicious, he’s a demon! And I don’t know any more than that, and that’s quite terrifying, now that I think about it.

Mikasa and I reached the door at the same time, quietly, and we move deftly outside and I close the door behind us. The last thing I heard was Eren’s betrayed noise when he realized we left him behind with the crazy scientist.

I might feel bad for him, but I’m not really in mood with Hanji’s sometimes evasive questions, so yeah, I don’t feel half as bad leaving him. I think I’ll let him handle that for his welcoming here inside the walls.

 

Hanji and even Mikasa looked shocked, but I can see Hanji’s eyes sparking with newly found curiosity, and I just know, after the surprise lost its magic, Hanji will go gaga interrogating Eren. I can already feel the ghost of a headache coming on, and I suddenly felt pity towards the unknowing demon, not realizing what storm will come in his way.

But I guess it’s also a good thing right? At least Hanji won’t interrogate me more than she would usually do.

My musings ended when suddenly, Mikasa drew her swords still clipped by her hips and pointed it at Eren’s face. Hanji gasp and I stood rigid, eyes slightly wide and mouth open. Fuck, I didn’t take into account that Mikasa will react this way!

“Mikasa, what the hell are you doing?! Put that sword down!”

“He’s a demon, Levi, did you lose your mind?! Or did he do anything to you?!” Mikasa’s posture is still in her fighting stance with her sword dangerously close to Eren’s nose, the said demon going cross-eyed staring at the pointy end of the flat surface.

“Mikasa…”

“Stand back, Levi, you too, Hanji! We don’t know what he’ll do and what he’s capable of!” Mikasa’s scathing remark that made Eren grin and look down at us – the fucking demon is much taller than the three of us, even Hanji who is a fucking giant for me.

“Now, now, young lady, is that how you treat your brother’s savior? I might say, how ungrateful of you.” Eren’s mocking Mikasa, I just know it, and it’s a fucking wrong move!

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing?! Stop that!” I said sternly while still keeping eye with Mikasa, arms still up in the air to stop her.

I know I could go to her just in time if she tried to _really_ kill Eren or at least harm him but I have a feeling that Eren could defend himself. Now, I realize, if Eren could kill a dozen or so Titans without any weapons at hand, what can Mikasa do; a human against a demon?

_Oh shit. It’s Eren I should keep an eye out now!_

The ghost of a headache I felt not just a moment ago came knocking at my temple and I just want to scream at the two individual in front of me still having a staring contest. Hanji, for once, is keeping silent that I’m very much thankful for.

“Mikasa, drop down your sword, I assure you, I’m not under any mind control or any shit like that.”

“We don’t know that, Levi, and you don’t know that, what if he slipped something in you while you’re sleeping or put something in your food?!” Mikasa tightened her hold on her sword and the sliver of patience I still had snapped in two.

“I said, drop your sword Mikasa!”

I bellowed and she gaped at me, shocked that I actually raised my voice like that. Eren threw me ‘a really?’ look and I ignored him, Hanji mirroring Mikasa’s reaction but otherwise, still quiet. It’s so unlike her but for now, I’ll ignore it the best as I can.

I sighed deeply and massaged my throbbing temple, calming my nerves. I badly need my tea but I still have to appease my ever-protective-sometimes-overbearing sister, and to think that I’m older than her doesn’t make her stop mother henning me.

_Sometimes it’s endearing but sometimes it’s suffocating; right now is the latter._

“Mikasa, trust me when I say he didn’t _do_ anything to me.” I said firmly, giving her a look, silently conveying to her that even in my dying moment, I won’t let anyone do something to me that I don’t like. At least she should know that, I’m her brother for whatever-holy’s sake!

She studied me for a minute and then lowered her sword, reluctantly I might add, and stepped back a little, regarding Eren with sharp eyes and watching glare, still not trusting the grinning demon in front of her.

I sighed in relief, if just a little more, until Hanji made a dying sound (knowing her, it’s not actually impossible; she could die just by breathing, that’s how careless she is) and everyone snapped their attentions to her.

She cheekily grinned and raised her right hand, and said, “Are you quite finished? Can I ask my questions now?” And Mikasa and I outwardly groaned, Eren, the poor creature, left staring at us sibling back and forth, unknowing what hell descended upon him.

“What...?” and that’s the only reply Eren managed to make before Hanji started her brain-wracking-soul-cracking-insanity-induced rapid fire of questions.

_I just hope for Eren’s fast recovery after this trauma._

“What kind of demon are you? Do you have special skills other than looking like that? Are there more like you where you came from? Did you really come from outside the walls? What’s it like out there? Are there humans? Animals, no wait, don’t answer that yet, how did you come to this world? Is there really hell…”

Mikasa and I both made eye contact and simultaneously nodded our head, mentally agreeing that we better make our haste retreat before we can be suck in one of Hanji’s infamous interrogating that leaves most of our new and old soldiers traumatized for the rest of their lives. And that’s saying something because there are Titans existences.

_And apparently, demons are of existence too. I wonder how many demons out there? Is Eren the only exception?_

Most importantly, now that I think about it, Eren can fly. That means, he can enter the walls as freely as he want to, heck, he can turn invisible, no one can see him if he really wanted to. So the questions are, he doesn’t need to ask for my permission to let him in, but he still did anyway. Why is that?

Is it just some kind of courtesy call or something more? Am I just overthinking things? But I have the right to be suspicious, he’s a demon! And I don’t know any more than that, and that’s quite terrifying, now that I think about it.

Mikasa and I reached the door at the same time, quietly, and we move deftly outside and I close the door behind us. The last thing I heard was Eren’s betrayed noise when he realized we left him behind with the crazy scientist.

I might feel bad for him, but I’m not really in mood with Hanji’s sometimes evasive questions, so yeah, I don’t feel half as bad leaving him. I think I’ll let him handle that for his welcoming here inside the walls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're thinking about my other story I impulsively posted and taken down, don't worry, I'm editing that as of now and thinking if I'm going to change the POV setting or stay that as it is.
> 
> Also, I'm regulating my word counts because I just realized I'm easily discouraged to write a story if it have long word count every chapter. Funny, I just realized that when I'm writing Attack on Pirate and others. Maybe I'll just do that kind of thing if I'm writing one-shot but so far it's unsuccessful as I would turn that into multi chapter. What is wrong with me right?


End file.
